fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Tohru Honda/Gallery
Volume & Chapter Covers Volume 1.jpg|Tohru on the cover of the Volume 1. Fruits Basket Collector's Edition Volume 1.jpg|Tohru on the cover of the Collector's Edition. Chapter 1.png|Chapter 1 Cover. Chapter 2.png|Chapter 2 Cover. Chapter 5.png|Chapter 5 Cover. Chapter 7.png|Chapter 7 Cover. Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 Cover. Chapter 14.png|Chapter 14 Cover. Chapter 23.png|Chapter 23 Cover. Chapter 25.png|Chapter 25 Cover. Chapter 31.jpg|Chapter 31 Cover. Chapter 37.jpg|Chapter 37 Cover. Chapter 38.jpg|Chapter 38 Cover. Chapter 41.jpg|Chapter 41 Cover. Chapter 43.jpg|Chapter 43 Cover. Chapter 45.jpg|Chapter 45 Cover. Chapter 46.jpg|Chapter 46 Cover. Chapter 53.jpg|Chapter 53 Cover. Chapter 54.jpg|Chapter 54 Cover. Chapter 55.jpg|Chapter 55 Cover. Chapter 57.jpg|Chapter 57 Cover. Chapter 65.jpg|Chapter 65 Cover. Chapter 66.jpg|Chapter 66 Cover. Chapter 70.jpg|Chapter 70 Cover. Chapter 71.jpg|Chapter 71 Cover. Chapter 87.jpg|Chapter 78 Cover. Chapter 82.jpg|Chapter 82 Cover. Chapter 86.jpg|Chapter 86 Cover. Chapter 89.jpg|Chapter 89 Cover. Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 Cover. Chapter 96.jpg|Chapter 96 Cover. Chapter 38.jpg|Chapter 98 Cover. Chapter 99.jpg|Chapter 99 Cover. Chapter 100.jpg|Chapter 100 Cover. Chapter 107.jpg|Chapter 107 Cover. Chapter 108.jpg|Chapter 108 Cover. Chapter 114.jpg|Chapter 114 Cover. Chapter 115.jpg|Chapter 115 Cover. Chapter 117.jpg|Chapter 117 Cover. Chapter 119.jpg|Chapter 119 Cover. Chapter 120.jpg|Chapter 120 Cover. Chapter 128.jpg|Chapter 128 Cover. Chapter 129.jpg|Chapter 129 Cover. Chapter 133.jpg|Chapter 133 Cover. Chapter 136.jpg|Chapter 136 Cover. Illustrations Tohru young.png|Tohru as a baby. Kyoko apologizes to tohru.jpg|Kyoko apologizes to Tohru. Tohru tent.png|Tohru's first appearance in the manga outside of her makeshift home. Tohru work uniform.png|Tohru's work uniform. Tohru hatori.png|Tohru saying she does not regret meeting the Sohmas. Haru-Tohru hug.jpg|Haru forces a hug on her so he can transform into an ox to carry Yuki home. Akito and Tohru first meeting.png|Tohru and Akito's first meeting. Tohru akito.png|Tohru meeting Akito for the first time. Tohru and kisa.png|Tohru and Kisa hugging. Tohru kyo.png|Tohru carrying Kyo in his cat form. Mayuko-sensei.png|Mayuko's expression when Shigure attended the interview with Tohru. Rin (naked).jpg|Tohru meets Rin. Yuki and Tohru (Yolume 10).jpg|Yuki laying his head on Tohru's shoulder. Kureno and Tohru.jpg|Tohru is hugged by Kureno. Momiji and Tohru.jpg|Tohru with Momiji after his growth spurt Rejection.png|Tohru was rejected by Kyo. Tohru & Kyo hug after curse broken.jpg|Tohru and Kyo hug after the curse is broken. Kyo and Tohru - Second Kiss.jpg|Kyo and Tohru's second Kiss. Holding hands.png|Tohru and Kyo in their elderly age. Official Art Tohru Honda by NT.jpg|Tohru by Natsuki Takaya. Tohru and Momiji holding hands.jpg|Tohru holding hands with Momiji. Tohru Honda 6.jpg|Tohru with Kyo and Yuki in their animal forms. Tohru Honda in a pink dress with Yuki and Kyo Sohma.jpg|Tohru in a pink dress with Yuki and Kyo wearing white suits. Tohru and Kyo.jpg|Tohru and Kyo by Natsuki Takaya. Silhouette of Kyo, Tohru, Machi and Yuki.PNG Another Volume 2 Art.png Sawa & Tohru.png|Tohru and Sawa Mitoma illustration by Natsuki Takaya Screenshots :Main article: First Anime/Gallery Opening For Fruits Basket (9).png For Fruits Basket (12).png For Fruits Basket (13).png Screenshots :Main article: Second Anime/Gallery Opening Fruits Basket OP 1 (3).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (4).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (12).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (18).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (19).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (20).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (21).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (22).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (30).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (31).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (32).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (33).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (34).png Fruits Basket OP 1 (35).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (2).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (3).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (4).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (5).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (7).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (8).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (9).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (10).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (40).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (41).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (42).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (43).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (44).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (45).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (46).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (105).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (106).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (107).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (108).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (112).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (113).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (114).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (115).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (116).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (117).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (118).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (119).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (120).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (128).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (129).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (130).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (131).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (132).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (133).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (134).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (135).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (136).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (137).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (138).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (139).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (140).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (141).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (142).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (143).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (144).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (145).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (146).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (147).png Fruits Basket OP 2 (148).png Ending Fruits Basket ED 1 (31).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (32).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (38).png Fruits Basket ED 1 (40).png Fruits Basket ED 2 (1).png Fruits Basket ED 2 (2).png Fruits Basket ED 2 (3).png Fruits Basket ED 2 (4).png Tohru Honda 1.jpg|Tohru's 2001 Design Dtuio6YU0AA4m6o.jpg|Tohru's 2019 Design Kisa and tohru.jpg|Kisa (in tiger ears) snuggling Tohru Tohru and her bffs.jpg|Tohru fell asleep on Arisa's arm. Tohru.jpg|Tohru & her symbol: the rice ball A tea party with Tohru, the other girls & Ayame.jpg|Having a tea party with Ayame and the girls Tohru Honda 5.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 2.jpg Hatori, Momjij and Tohru.jpg Yuki, Tohru, Kyo.png Tohru & 5 Chinese Zodiacs.jpg Yuki, Kyo, Tohru & Kisa.jpg Yuki, Tohru, Kyo & Kagura.jpg Tohru, Saki & Arisa.jpg Tohru, Yuki, Kyo & Shigure.jpg Momiji, Yuki, Tohru & Kyo.jpg Yuki, Tohru, Kyo & Shigure.jpg Tumblr pljp4xmrsd1vtgm4ao1 1280.jpg Tohru Faces.png Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 3.jpg Tohru - Full Body.png Ph chara03.png ph_chara02.png ph_chara05.png Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 4.jpg Fruits Basket Manga Poster 2019.png Tohru as Child, Kyo & Yuki in their animal forms Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png Younger Arisa, Tohru & Saki Illustration by Natsuki Takaya.png Wallpaper 2001 Anime -1.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -2.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -3.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -6.jpg Wallpaper 2001 Anime -7.jpg Tohru Honda - 2001 Anime Concept Art.jpg|Tohru's 2001 Design 2001 Anime Scans -1.jpg 2001 Anime Scans -2.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -1.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -2.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -3.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -4.jpg 2019 Anime Scans -5.jpg Fruits Basket 2019 Poster 5.jpg Fruits Basket 2020 Calendar - Tohru & Kyoko.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries